Quest:Hallen's Favor
Objectives Deliver a letter from Hallen to Kaci. Summary "Howdy, howdy~ Welcome to the airship." kid, what are you doing? "Ummm... Isn't it obvious? I'm sweeping the deck. I'm the youngest crewman, so I get stuck with the lamest jobs. But once I'm done, it's dice time with Kaci. Oh yeah~" Kaci? Kaci... You know, the dealer of the Dice Game? You should try it out: just roll some dice for a chance to win some Apples. Hey, you could get really lucky! Heh, there's one guy that won so many Apples from Kaci that he was able to become an Apple Merchant. Can you believe that? Yeah... Kaci doesn't like him so much..." ---- "Oh hey, it's you~ We talked earlier, didn't we? Yeah... I'm still here sweeping this floor. It's gonna take quite a while. It doesn't look like I'm gonna finish this anytime soon. Hey, do you think you could do me a favor since I can't really leave this joint?" is it? "Don't worry, it's not much work. I'm supposed to deliver letters from Juno Airport to the other crewmen, but I don't got the time. Now, I have this letter for Kaci here... Would you go and deliver this letter to her for me? It's from some guy named Mr. Mawong, her mentor or something like that." Hallen gave you Mawong's letter to be delivered to Kaci. "Hey, thanks a lot, pal~ You can find Kaci hosting the Dice Game in the airship." Notes *On iRO, the domestic airship captain's name is Ferlock instead of Tarlock. *The code to decode the password is of the same kind as the one you need to get the yellow Key for Thanatos Tower; you have five tries to enter the correct three digit code (numbers 1-9) where every digit is different. Rewards *70,000 Base EXP *40,000 Job EXP *2 Red Potions Progress "(sigh...) I'm so sick and tired of sweeping. It's like I'm some kinda lame cabin boy. But... I guess I am! Oh hey, were you able to give that letter to Kaci yet? I think it's pretty important, so try not to take too long, okay?" Completion "Ah, thank you for coming. Now, I wanted to ask you why you were investigating Ymir's Heart piece. Are you merely curious, or did you have some special reason?" there's someone I need to help... "Well, I shouldn't be trusting you this much, but since you've helped me and my brother, I feel that you must be one of those altruistic adventurers. Very well. If you promise that you 'll never tell what I reveal to you, then I suppose I can tell you about the Rune Stone and Ymir's Heart piece." promise... "Alright, then. I expect you to keep your word. Now, you already know that the airships are powered by Rune Stones, imitations of Ymir's Heart pieces. Although Rune Stones are inferior to true Ymir Heart pieces, we can make as many as we want. As for true Ymir Heart pieces, they're difficult to find or effectively reproduce. You may have already figured this out, but all Rune Stones are produced in the Einbroch Laboratory for use in the airships. So you see what's going on?" what's the Varmundt Project? External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Hallen's Favor Hallen's Favor Hallen's Favor Hallen's Favor